Say When
by oOItaOo
Summary: Desafio pedido por Ludmila. No es la gran cosa, pero espero le guste.


**Say When**

* * *

 **Advertencia** : todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

 **Spoilers de Vientos de Invierno.**

Este relato es la respuesta al desafío lanzado por **Ludmila**. Espero que le guste.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **M** ás de setenta caballeros habían acudido a la llamada de su señor, en las Puertas de Sangre, para prestarle juramento y participar en el torneo que estaba pronto a comenzar, en el que ocho caballeros alados se alzarían, la perpetua guardia del pequeño Robert.

Él acababa de ser nombrado caballero y estaba ansioso de justas y combates, de alzarse victorioso, de reconocimientos, títulos y honores. De conocer hermosas doncellas con las que pasar la noche, a las que ofrecerles la mano en un baile, a las que cortejar y hacer reír.

Sólo había ido por la gloria y porque Lady Waynwood había insistido en ello; en que era su deber conocer a su prometida y servir a su menudo señor, al cual podría suceder en cualquier momento. Estaban emparentados muy remotamente, pero aun así la sangre de los Arryn latía por sus venas, la de los señores de la Montaña, dueños del cielo que se extendía hacia el infinito, y los prados que ahora la nieve cubría, hermosos en su espléndida verdor en el postremo verano que ya había empezado a declinar.

De lejos pensó que era el mozo encargado pero era demasiado voluptuoso, incluso de espaldas, para tratarse de un hombre, así que se acercó con curiosidad y una sonrisa pícara bailando en la comisura de los labios. Había oído hablar de esa muchacha, la joven que se dedicaba a subir por la ladera empinada y traicionera de la montaña, hasta la cima misma desde donde se podía tocar el cielo, conduciendo sin temor por pasos estrechos y peligrosos a sus mulas cargadas de comida o pasajeros. No era hermosa, podía decirlo aún sin verla, con el cabello corto y negro, el rostro alargado, casi animal, pero su cuerpo lucía prieto, envuelto en cuero viejo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se acercó a ella y acarició esa delicia que tenía al final de su espalda, pequeño, redondo y respingón. Fue gentil y delicado, lo suficiente como para sólo sorprenderla; pero el sorprendido fue él, pues no esperaba que esos grandes ojos pintados con el mismo azul del mar le mirasen fijos, con todo el buen humor de una doncella sin miedo ni reputación que mantener. Su rostro era fino, escarpado, salvaje como la naturaleza misma, como si la hubiesen hecho en piedra y roca, emulando el camino que cada día tenía que recorrer, como si ella descendiera de la montaña misma. Su sonrisa invitaba a jugar con ella, a perderse en esos pliegos sonrosados, besados por el sol. No era ninguna sonrisa coqueta, ni atrevida siquiera; era pura y sincera porque no tenía nada que esconder, como dos amigos que se vuelven a ver después de mucho tiempo y no necesitan palabras para saber lo que tienen que decirse. Pero ellos no se conocían y él no conocía ese lenguaje, pero sin duda quería aprender. Había algo exótico en ella, salvaje e indómito, algo que le empujaba a quererla, a tomarla ahí mismo, entre la paja y los caballos, amortiguando el sonido de su amor.

Sabía que si quería podía hacerla suya, que sus labios balbuceasen su nombre, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, quería oírlo, quería marcarla con su firma, rubricarla en sus pechos menudos y apretados, en los muslos que se entreveían bajo el cuero, quería contemplarla desnuda y vestida, verla por entero, cada detalle y cada defecto, cada pequeña imperfección, el olor a establo y mujer mezclados en su piel, que se derramara sobre su cuerpo.

El deseo inundaba su mente y apenas podía pensar, con sus manos aun rozando su ropa y su boca buscando un beso que no parecía llegar hasta él. Porque aunque sus labios sonreían se veía la pena bailando en sus ojos, el dolor del abandono, la traición de un corazón roto. Cuando sus pupilas se encontraron en medio del cielo, todo su deseo se volvió llamas y hogueras de estupor. Tomó su cintura entre sus manos y selló su boca con la de él, sin espacio, sin respiración, sólo sorpresa, deseo y desesperación.

Y sus cuerpos se encontraron entre paja y heno, entre el regocijo y el dolor, en el silencio de dos amantes desconocidos que saben que sólo es un error más para olvidar.


End file.
